The Story of Little Red Riding Hood
by Morrigan Anne Aensland
Summary: I'm ba-aaack! My story of BB Hood's past. Please R&R.
1. A Dark Beginning

Prolouge- The Birth of a Killer  
  
Philadelphia, PA, c. 1979  
  
It was a fine summer's day in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Mrs. Hood, along with her young 6-year-old grandaughter, Bonnie, were on their way to see a matinee screening of "Star Wars".  
  
"Granny," the little girl asked her grandmother, "Haven't we seen this movie three times already?"  
  
"But Bonnie, I though you loved this movie!" said her grandma.  
  
"I do. But, y'know, I just thought..."  
  
"? What, dearie?'  
  
"... I thought we should see something that you wanna see! I know you don't like Star Wars all that much."  
  
"Oh, don't be silly, I know you want to see Star Wars."  
  
"No, granny. Let's watch a movie that you wanna watch"  
  
"Well..." said her grandma, as her face slowly turned into a sweet little old smile, "Okay." And so they walked down the path to the theater. Bonnie's grandmother looked at her fondly. Then she frowned a little, remembering the circumstances of how her granddaughter had come to live with her.  
  
----------  
  
Pittsburgh, PA, c. 1973  
  
Granny Hood was visiting her family. Her son and daughter-in-law had just had a child a month ago. The weather was warm & sunny for days on end... Then, on the day Granny was going to leave...  
  
(It was raining very violently that day...)  
  
"Quick! Get a medical team over here! These people are in critical condition!"  
  
"I'm hurrying, Adam!" said a young man as he snatched up a first aid kit and called to his other companions. "C'mon! We can't wait any longer, guys!"  
  
(The devastation was incredible...)  
  
The young man crouched down next to Adam, who was attending to two bodies.  
  
"Darn it!! We're losing them! C'mon!! Live! Don't die!"  
  
(... what were they?...)  
  
"Chuck! Hand me those oxygen tanks!" Adam yelled.  
  
"Right!" the young man replied.  
  
"C'mon... C'mon..."  
  
(... those things that attacked?... They... they couldn't have been human...)  
  
"..." The man was breathing hard in anticipation. "... darn.. no..."  
  
"I'm back, Adam!"  
  
"..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"... They're... gone."  
  
(Gone. My son... my daughter-in-law...)  
  
"Any survivors?"  
  
"Just one. Just... this kid..." He held up a bundle of red blankets.  
  
"Is she hurt?" asked a nervous old woman on the street corner.  
  
"... I dunno. Let check her thouroghly" Adam replied.  
  
(... Bonnie... how did you survive?...)  
  
"... ... She's Okay!"  
  
"Oh, thank God!" sighed the woman. She held out her arms and recived the bundle.  
  
"You, uh, know these two?" Chuck said, gesturing toward the corpses. The woman merely looked down in grief... "Oh... Family, huh?... yeah, that's sad..."  
  
(... But... I'm glad you survived, Bonnie.)  
  
-----------  
  
And thus began the legacy of Baby Bonnie Hood!  
  
2 b continued!


	2. Ch 1 That Fateful Day

Ch. 1- That Fateful Day...

It was a sunny day as a familiar blonde skipped home happily from school. _Just wait 'til Granny sees my report card!_ thought the girl. _She'll be so proud o' me!_The girl, known as Baby Bonnie Hood, smiled as she reached the front porch of her grandmother's small but cozy house.

"Granny!" Bonnie said cheerfully as she flung her arms around her grandmother and hugged her.

"My, my, Bonnie!" said her grandmother, a bit surprised. "I haven't seen you this happy since that day at the carnival!"

"I'm happy 'cause I got all 'A's on my report card!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" said her grandma as she hugged Bonnie even tighter. "I'm so proud of you! That's my smart little granddaughter!"

"Well... I'm not _that_ smart..."

"We have a future Nobel Prize-winner here!"Granny Hood beamed proudly.

"Aw..." Bonnie chuckled. "Thanks, Granny!"

"You know what, Bonnie?"

"What? We havin' spinach-battered chicken again?" the girl said a little worriedly.

"No, of course not, silly! This calls for a celebration!" So that night, they went out for Philly Cheese Steaks, and all was right with the world.

The next day, Bonnie woke up at about eight-thirty-five. "Sheesh, I'm glad it's the first day of summer break." she mumbled as she looked at the alarm clock. She stretched lazily, and then slowly crawled out of bed. After bumping into the door a few times, and finally realizing that it was closed and had to be opened, she groggily made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Looks like someone isn't fully awake yet..." Granny smiled at her granddaughter. Bonnie mumbled a 'good morning' before plopping down in a seat and pouring some cereal. "Bonnie, I have a surprise for you!" said her grandma, holding out some sort of red fabric.

"Huh?" Bonnie said as she took the cloth from her Granny. "Whazzis?"

"It's a shawl. I made it just for you!"

Bonnie looked at the red shawl she held in her hands. It was delicately knitted from a soft, warm fabric. She could tell that her granny had been up half the night making this. Bonnie smiled, and hugged her grandmother as she softly said, "Thank you."

Later that day, disaster struck. Bonnie had gone to the store to get some things for her grandmother, and while she was gone, someone snuck into the house and killed Granny Hood. When Bonnie got home, things were unusually quiet.

"Granny? Are you here?" Bonnie asked nervously, as she peered 'round the corner into the living room. A gasp flew from her lips, and she dropped the groceries. There, on the living room rug, lay her grandmother, cold and stiff, with her chest ripped open. "GRANNY!" she cried as she rushed to her grandmother's side. "Granny..." she said as her voice got all choked up. "Granny... no... pl-please don't b-be dead..." Tears flowing down her cheeks, Bonnie hugged her dead grandma. She stayed like this for a few seconds, until she heard footsteps outside. She ran to the window just in time to see a (were?)wolf dashing off, soaked in blood from head to toe.

At first, she was speechless. Then, something happened. Something in her mind _snapped_, and her facial expression changed from grief-stricken to unchained _fury_. She looked around the room, and saw a shotgun lying in the corner. It was unloaded, so she'd have to find something else or get some ammo. She went into the kitchen, pulled open the knife drawer, and pulled out a rather nasty-looking meat cleaver. Turning the knife over in her hands, a seemingly demonic smirk played across her face, as her eyes narrowed and her face shadowed over. **_That wolf is gonna pay..._**

Well, there you have it! The first actual chapter! That wolf is gonna get it now! (and no, to the relief of all J. Talbain fans, the wolf isn't him. But Bonnie doesn't know that, does she?)


	3. Ch 2 The Chase Begins!

Chapter 2- The Chase Begins!

It was a rather peaceful day in the city of Philadelphia. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and everyone was cheerful!... With the exception of one person. The only emotion that she felt now was rage. **He**- that wolf- had taken something that was very dear to her- the life of her grandmother. He would pay for it, she would make sure of that.

She ran down the sidewalk, nearly knocking her friend, Harold, down. "Whoa!" exclaimed Harold as he regained his balance. "Where's the fire, Bonnie?" he asked as looked up to see Bonnie running in the other direction. _That's weird... _thought Harold. _She always stops to say hello! And where is her grandma?_

Her heart pounded in her ears as she strove to catch up with the wolf whom she so desperately wanted to kill. Every muscle in her body was now crying out in pain, yet she still pressed onwards, not even stopping to catch her breath. She was almost there! He had ran intoa dead end alley, and a huge wall was blocking his escape route. "Shit..." he mumbled as he turned around to face the girl who had been chasing him. "What do you want?" he asked. She glared at him with white, pupil-less eyes.

"You killed her..." she growled in voice that dripped with pure malice and hatred. Slowly, she raised her head until her eyes were level with his. "And I intend to make you pay!" she screamed as she lunged at the wolf's heart with her knife. He just barely managed to dodge the deadly blade as the knife nicked him on his side.

"Ouch. That hurt..." he said almost sarcastically. "You really think that will kill a darkstalker like me, little girl? Do not be foolish!" he growled as he turned and slashed at her with his claws, but missed when she ducked and took another swing with her knife. This time, she made a deep gash in his shoulder, which caused him to howl in pain. He jumped back to avoid another slash she made at his throat.

_This could be dangerous... There's something wrong with her! How else could she be this fast? It's absurd!_ he thought. Quickly, he jumped up on a nearby fire escape. "Well, toots," he said, mock-saluting her with two fingers, "I'd love to stay and chat, but my doc says that I'm supposed to avoid sudden and violent deaths. See ya!" He yelled after jumping overthe wall

Bonnie looked up at the fireescape. There was no was she could get up there. Throwing her knife down in frustration, she screamed and started to punch the wall. Tears rolled from her eyes as she punched the wall over and over, bruising her knuckles. She screamed again, but this time, her screaming was drowned out by police sirens."Bonnie!"cried a familiar voice. "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

...End Chapter 2...

...Spoon!...

...Please, don't ask me why I said 'spoon'...

...I'm sorry...

Yeah... Sorry about this for being kinda short, but I've got a bit of a writer's block right now. -.-; The next chapter should be longer. If it isn't you can throw water balloons at me!_ -looks around-_ Uh... -takes out umbrella- Okay! .


End file.
